


Tandoori, Please

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Characters, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: So Luna's strange. She's made friends with the non-Ravenclaw Patil twin, and Lorcan comes to get his mum from Parvati's house like usual. But is he just friends with Parvati?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"You're one of a kind which also means you're kinda [the one]." —Unknown_

"Hahahaha! That's priceless!" This sound melded together with a softly tittering one, two sounds completely of separate wholes.

Lorcan Scamander shook his head as he walked down the long hallway. He didn't get it. His mother was eccentric, daresay _crazy_ , but she was nothing like the friend with whom she had spent the day. If anything, Luna should've been here to see her old fellow Ravenclaw, Padma.

But Luna had come to visit Padma's twin sister, Parvati. How weird was that? He supposed it was because neither of them had ever had much appreciation for Ron Weasley…but that was old water under the bridge.

He entered the sitting room—and coughed. The air was thick and heavy with incense. He liked the incense, just not in such copious amounts. He'd said as much to sweet and sassy Parvati before. But she just laughed him off, as she did now.

"Still can't handle the lovely scent, Lorcan?" Parvati teased. She lounged in a big bean bag chair across from Luna. His mother sat properly where she was, and Lorcan was motioned to join them.

"It's all right," he answered with a casual shrug. He sniffed the air. "What's that else I smell?"

Parvati chuckled. "You never could miss something like that… It's supper. I've invited your mother to stay through the meal." She raised her eyebrows. "Care to join us?"

He didn't miss that gleam in her eye. He smiled just as mischievously back. "Fine with me."

Luna smiled serenely. "Did you know, Parvati? Wrackspurts are actually very similar to a creature from Hindu mythology."

Lorcan tuned out what his mother said. He'd heard it all before. He and his twin brother, Lysander, had grown up hearing all of their mother's fantastical tales. It didn't help that their father, Rolf, encouraged Luna. But at least that showed how much their parents loved each other.

"…can? Lorcan?"

"Hmm?" He blinked his eyes a few times. His mother wasn't there. Parvati stood over him, shoving his shoulder. "Oh, did I miss dinner?"

She laughed. "No, you didn't. Luna ducked out to check on Rolf. Would you help me with the table?"

Lorcan stumbled up and rubbed his face, getting the rest of the grogginess out of his system. He followed her back through the hallway and hooked a right. "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, an hour or so." Parvati hummed a little tune as she pulled out the poori. She lifted a lid off a pot, and a nutty aroma filled the air, one Lorcan absolutely loved. "Hmmm, the basmati is done."

He glanced at the pans and pots on the stove. "What's the main dish tonight? Korma?"

She quirked an eyebrow and drew him closer to her. "No, tandoori chicken tonight. It's a little…spicier than the usual stuff."

Lorcan smiled wildly as she leaned up and planted one on his lips. If there was anything he loved about her cooking, it was her being in the kitchen. Forget the tandoori. He didn't mind coming to pick his mother up from here for one reason, and that was Parvati. He didn't listen to that nagging voice in the back of his brain about the age difference. Did it really make that much of a difference when he felt absolutely, positively right with her?

"Parvati, is supper ready?" Luna called from the sitting room.

They jumped back from each other, bright red. When he met her eyes, they both laughed nervously. "Coming," Parvati called.

Lorcan snuck a few furtive glances her way as they brought the food out. Yes, the incense was nice. Yes, the food's aroma was heady. But only Parvati's scent filled his nose. He watched achingly as she sat down, a bunch of her slightly waving ebony hair falling over her shoulder. He wanted to tangle that hair in his fingers, to have those onyx eyes roving over him, to taste those spicy lips once again.

And as soon as supper was over and he saw Luna home, he would. After all, Parvati had only invited him for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA! It's so weird, but it's soo…ARGH! I don't even know! I just know that I love this pairing sooo much! :D Food notes: poori is a puffy bread that's delicious, basmati is a type of rice that's delicious, and korma is a chicken dish with a yogurt-based sauce that's delicious. (Can you tell I love Indian food?)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Ahhh, looking back on this 7 yrs later, I think I wish I'd fleshed this out some more, but I do like small snippets like this. Also, I think my affection for Parvati comes through. :3c


End file.
